wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Relationships
Minor Relationships This page contains all the minor relationships and storylines within the series A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A Anna and Izzy Related Songs * Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia (I Love LA) * Cups (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick (Tristan Saves The Day) * Opportunity by Cast of Annie (Pot O' Gold) * I Got This by Jennifer Hudson (Tristan Saves Day) |} Andre and Charice Related Songs * Crazy In Love/Hair by Beyoncé ft. Jay Z/Cast of Hair (Understudy) * Our Day Will Come by Amy Whinehouse (A Wedding) * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) * L.A. Love (La La) by Fergie (The Fridge) * Dog Days are Over by Florence + The Machine (Soul Beatz) * Boom Clap by Charli XCX (Soul Beatz) * Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake (Michael) * Black or White by Michael Jackson (Michael) * Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) |} B Brandi and Charice C Chase and Charice ;Related Songs * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) * Tik Tok by Ke$ha (18 and Over) * LA Baby by Jonas Brothers (I Love LA) * Gives You Hell by The American Authors (True Beauty) * More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth (Broken Dreams) * Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Soul Beatz) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * You Get What You Give by New Radicals (Goodbye) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) |} Chase and Sampson Related Songs * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) * Tik Tok by Ke$ha (18 and Over) * LA Baby by Jonas Brothers (I Love LA) * Gives You Hell by The American Authors (True Beauty) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher (Vitamin D) * More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth (Broken Dreams) * Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Soul Beatz) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * You Get What You Give by New Radicals (Goodbye) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) |} Charice and Heather Related Songs * Detention by School Gyrls (The Beginning) * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) * Tik Tok by Ke$ha (18 and Over) * Doing It by Charli XCX ft. Rita Ora (Summer) * LA Baby by Jonas Brothers (I Love LA) * Gives You Hell by The American Authors (True Beauty) * Listen by Dreamgirls (Original Talent) * I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry () * Halo/Walking On Sunshine by Beyoncé/Katrina and the Waves (Vitamin D) * More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth (Broken Dreams) * Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Soul Beatz) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) |} Camilla and Ginger Related Songs * All About That Bass by Mehgan Trainor (The Fridge) * Baby It's You by The Shirelles (Have You Ever Been Mellow) |} Charlotte and Nathan Related Songs * Home by Michael Buble (Heart) * Cherish/Cherish by The Association/Madonna (Heart) * Cell Block Tango by Cast of Chicago (Choke) * Tongue Tied by GROUPLOVE (Nationals) |} Chyanne and Brad Related Songs * It Boy/It Girl by Jason Derulo (The Hurt Locker) * Hello, I Love You by The Doors (Taking Chances) * Friday, I'm In Love by The Cure (Silly Love) * Family by Losers original composition (One Night to Remember) |} D E Elliott and Heather Related Songs * More Than a Band by Lemonade Mouth (Original Talent) * Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine (Soul Beatz) * L.A. Love (la La) by Fergie (The Fringe) * We Are Young by fun. ft. Janelle Monae (Hold On to a Girl) |} F G H I Izzy and Paris Related Songs * Let It Be by The Beatles (Double Dance) * Into The Groove by Madonna (Puppet Master) * The Happening by The Supremes (Trio) |} J K L M N O P Portia and Val Related Songs * Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears (Britney) * Toxic by Britney Spears (Britney) * Celebrate Me Home by Kenny Loggins (Happy New Year Losers) |} Q R S T Tink and Charlotte Related Songs * Tongue Tied by GROUPLOVE (Nationals) * We Are The Champions by Queen (Nationals) * Doo Wop (That Thing) by Laura Hill (The Break-Up Plan) * Living In The Moment by Jason Marz (The Game) * Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez (A Night To Forget) * 3 by Britney Spears (Britney) * Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes (The New Ginger) * Me and My Girls by Fifth Harmony (The Notebook) * Rather Be by Clean Bandit (The Broken Heart) |} Tink and Charice Related Songs * |} Tristan and Heather Related Songs * Express Yourself by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) * What It Feels Like For a Woman by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) * For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder (True Beauty) * 22 by Taylor Swift (Solos Part 2) * All About That Bass by Meghan Tranior (The Fridge) * More Than a Band by Lemonade Mouth (Original Talent) * I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas (A Wedding) * So Far Away by Carole King (Sexuality) * Give What You Get by New Radicals (Goodbye) * Jump by Val Halen (The Truth) * Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles (True Beauty) * Dammit Janet by The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Plays The Thing) |} U V W X Y Z Category:Relationships Category:Family